A snowboard has a multi-layered construction including at least a P-tex base for gliding over snow, an inner core and a top sheet. A snowboard also has metal edges inserted along the sides of the board for cutting into snow or ice to enable the board to turn. The metal edges are curved and have a radius known in the art as a sidecut. The sidecut of a snowboard determines the turning characteristics of the board. A board having a deeper sidecut (i.e., larger radius) will turn more sharply than a board having a shallower sidecut (i.e. smaller radius). A snowboard's construction also determines its flex and stiffness characteristics. All of these parameters, including the length and width of the board, are fixed for any given board. If a user requires different settings, for example to handle different snow conditions, then a new board is required.
A snowboard is controlled by the leading edge of the board only, which means that a user can only initiate a turn off of the front foot. A problem with this, particularly for beginners is that the automatic fear response is to lean back. Leaning back nullifies the turning action and can result in the board catching edges which may cause accident and injury. Furthermore, other board sports including surfing, skateboarding, wakeboarding and kiteboarding all enable a user to drive a turn off of the back fool which is a more natural ride style.
There is thus a need to provide an improved snowboard assembly that better replicates the riding style of these other board sports while also providing the ability to vary and tune parameters such as sidecut, length, and flex response to alter the board's performance and handling characteristics.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.
Certain objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, several embodiments of the present invention are disclosed.